


Importance of Hair

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shire, Always a female Bilbo Baggins, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarves in the Shire, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Hair was never important to Bella Baggins.





	Importance of Hair

Hair was never important to Bella Baggins. She used to keep her hair long when she was young, because it was respectable, but when she became the sole Baggins and Bag End she kept it short so it was out of the way. 

Hair was never important to Bella Baggins until she met her Dwarf. 

When Bella has been on the road with the Dwarrow, she and Balin had many discussions about hair and courting. From ritual braids to grooming one another, the whole process seemed complicated to Bella. 

Once she and Thorin has returned to the Shire, they began a nightly, intimate ritual to groom each other’s hair. 

It always started with Bella washing Thorin’s hair. She would detangle the salt and pepper mane after toweling it dry and rubbing special oils into it. Once this was done, she would rebraid Thorin’s four distinct braids. He had one marking his place in the line of Durin, another to mark his blacksmith mastery, and the last two were his courtship and marriage braids to Bella. 

After Bella was finished, Thorin would do hers. She had grown her hair out on the journey after learning how important hair was for Dwarrow. 

Thorin used his thick, strong fingers to massage her scalp as he washed her honey curls. After he me hair was thoroughly washed, Thorin would spend a majority of the time gently detangling the normally wild mane. Once finished with that task Thorin would braid her two braids, one signifying their courtship and another for their marriage. 

Bella’s hair was usually done last because it was much harder to deal with and she usually became a boneless pile. 

Tonight in particular she began to doze off, waking briefly when she was lifted into Thorin’s strong arms and carried to their bed. 

Hair was never important to Bella Baggins until she married her One.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more fluffy one-shots for the Shire?


End file.
